My Brother's Keeper
by Meggy04
Summary: What will happen when Kel finds out that her family is gone and only she is left to care for her 5-year-old brother? Takes place after LK, read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fan fic. I hope to keep it going, so review and let me know if it sucks or needs to be changed or what. This chapter is a bit tedious, but its needed for the plot. So review!

**My Brother's Keeper**

Kel walked to Wyldon's office, wondering why he would have requested her to see him immediately upon her arrival...and why he had demanded that they leave as soon as the messenger arrived, for that matter. She thought back to the letter she had received the previous evening, when the messenger had ridden in to New Hope just as they were preparing to close the gates.

"_To the Lady Knight Keladry and assistant commanders of New Hope,_

_Your presence is requested with the greatest haste you can make to the fort of your district commander. Please bring only those people whom are necessary. The Lady Knight Keladry's presence is requested in Lord Wyldon's office immediately upon arrival._

_Mithros bless,_

Lord Wyldon" 

The letter had seemed oddly formal, as though Wyldon had dictated it rather than written himself. "That's odd..." Kel thought. When he requested meetings with herself and her commanders, he usually wrote the letter himself. She also wondered why they were being requested to come "with greatest haste." Meetings for supplies and reports were generally planned a few weeks before they took place, and she usually got notice.

"Perhaps the war has started up again. Perhaps he's worried about New Hope, being so close to the border. Then he would want to let me know as quickly as possible...but why would he need to see me for that? He could have just written a letter."

These were her immediate thoughts when the letter arrived the day before, although later she would feel that this was more than just an odd letter-something more sinister was behind it.

When she got the letter, she decided that she should inform Neal and Merric, and allow them to decide whether they should leave that evening or wait until the next day. Neal's reaction had been, of course, to complain. Loudly.

"Why do we have to go and see The Stump? We just saw him two weeks ago, does he really miss our lovely faces that much?"

Merric frowned. "Why does he want us to come so quickly? It seems a bit odd. I wonder what's happened?"

Kel nodded. "I don't know. But I want to find out what it is. Do you think we should leave tonight or wait until sunrise tomorrow?"

Merric looked out at the almost-set sun before responding, "I think that now would be best. He does want to you to come as quickly as possible, and you can ride at night. You'll be able to sleep tomorrow afternoon, if My Lord is feeling kindly enough."

Neal looked at the two of them, then said seriously, "There is nothing preventing our leaving now. Perhaps that would be best. Although I am forced to point out that I'll be missing out on valuable beauty sleep."

"As if it helps. Alright, then, we'll leave now. Merric, would you take over responsibility for the camp? We shouldn't be gone more than three or four days. Then Neal can come with me, and two of the men from Oluf's squad." Kel pused and thought for a moment. "I'll ask Tobe if he'll stay and help you."

Merric grinned. "He won't. He barely lets you out of his sight long enough to use the privy."

"Well My Lord did say only to bring those necessary. And we'll be able to travel faster with only four men."

"Take Tobe and put him in charge of the animals. He can make sure they'll keep up with you, and might be able to guide the horses when you're riding at night. And then he can keep an eye on Kel." Merric suggested.

"Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, I'm afraid only he can protect you, my dear lady knight."

Kel frowned. "Perhaps it is a good idea to bring him. But I still don't understand what is so urgent."

"Well, you won't find out standing here talking about it. Go collect your men and supplies!"

"Alright." She turned to Neal. "Let Ireik know what's going on, he can come with us. I'll get Padin, and Tobe. Pack your things, don't worry about the horses-Tobe can get those ready. I'll meet you by the gates in half an hour."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Busy with school and all. Thanks to those who reviewed, and a couple people pointed out that Kel's the youngest, lets say her brother was born right after the end of Lady knight, okay? Okay.

Disclaimer: If its published elsewhere, i don't own it. This applies to all chapters.

**My Brother's Keeper**

Kel arrived outside of Wyldon's door in what seemed too short a time. She took a deep breath and knocked loudly.

A muffled "come in" floated out through the heavy wood. She slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"My lord," she said as she bowed.

"Hello Lady Keladry. A pleasure to see you again, though I regret that it is under such conditions."

Kel's brow wrinkled slightly in confusion. "Sir?" she asked.

Wyldon stared into his fire for a long moment. "Well, Keladry, there is no easy way to tell you. Perhaps you had better have a seat."

She sat and took the glass of fruit juice he held out to her.

"Please continue," she said nervously, trying not to let her fear show through her mask and to keep her voice steady.

"Well, it seems that some one did not want peace with the Yamani isles. Whoever it was knew that your parents were the ones who negotiated the peace, and has sent an assassin to their fife. So far, all that has been determined is that it was someone from the islands."

"What are you saying, sir?" Kel asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking this time.

"The assassin struck during the night. It seems they had convinced one of the maids that your parents required a sleeping potion, and it was slipped into their supper. No one could fight back. The assassin killed everyone he could find. I'm sorry, Keladry. Your family is dead."

There was a clatter and a splash as Kel dropped the fruit juice. She looked at Wyldon.

"There has to have been a mistake. They can't be…" she began, tears filling her eyes and her voice shaking. She stopped.

"All of them?" She asked, tears running down her cheeks now. She ignored them, staring at Wyldon. He was her only hope, that he would tell her it was just a horrible joke, or that the assassin had failed. Her surroundings, thoughts, and tears faded into the background as she waited for some reassurance that everything was okay. He was the only thing that was real, that she could believe.

"No. Not all of them. One of the maids was visiting her sister in Corus. She had asked to take your brother Tailen with her to go to town. She and your brother are the only ones who lived. Kel, there's no one else to take care of Tailen. You have to take responsibility for him, at least for a time, until someone else can be found."

Kel stared at him, open-mouthed, tears still on her cheeks.

"I've just found out that my entire family is gone, and you want me to take responsibility for a FIVE year old!?" She exclaimed. "I don't know if I can take care of myself right now, much less a five year old." She said as she stood. She was crying again. It was too much for her to take right then, and she vaguely heard Wyldon begin to answer as she fainted.


End file.
